


A Handbasket For Two

by sdk



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Cross-Generation Relationship, M/M, godfather/godson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 18:36:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdk/pseuds/sdk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teddy knows how to get what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Handbasket For Two

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=train_tracks)[**train_tracks**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=train_tracks) as the first of ten "drabbles" she won as part of [fandomaid](http://fandomaid.livejournal.com/). Her prompt was "Harry/Teddy, Teddy's hand on Harry's thigh under the table." Thanks to [](http://torino10154.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://torino10154.dreamwidth.org/)**torino10154** for the once-over!

Teddy's hand rests on Harry's knee beneath the table. Andromeda is speaking—something about misbehaving doorknobs and a wonky cellar door—but Harry's too distracted by the heat of Teddy's palm and the way he drags his thumb in lazy circles just above Harry's knee to catch most of it. It's by accident that he notices Andromeda's paused, looking at him expectantly, and his heart gives a great thump in his chest.

He's certain she can see straight through the table.

Teddy gives him a squeeze. Harry holds his breath as Teddy's palm slides further up Harry's thigh, fingers curling toward the vee of his legs.

"He'd be happy to take a look after dinner, wouldn't you, Harry?"

"Yeah, 'course," Harry agrees, having no idea what he's agreeing to, but he doesn't care so long as Teddy doesn't stop. Arousal drowns out all thoughts pointing out that this is a bad idea and he sinks ever so subtly down in his chair.

Fortunately Andromeda doesn't seem to catch Teddy's quiet snicker as she thanks Harry—for what he's not sure—but he nods and smiles and decides that he's going to hell.

He'll take Teddy straight along with him if he has any say in the matter.

~

Arousal courses through Teddy as he hikes his knees to his chest, baring himself to Harry's hungry gaze. He's been slicked and stretched for Harry since the start of dinner, squirming in his chair—nearly more than he made Harry squirm in his—in anticipation of this moment.

"I should make you wait," Harry says as he kneels on the bed, "I should bring you to the edge and never let you come for what you did."

He knows Harry will never follow through on his threat. Harry's eyes are dark with need and he's shaking with his desire; a powerful wave of _yes_ flows through Teddy at the sight. Harry's normally so slow, so careful with him, like Teddy is the most precious thing in the world. Teddy loves him for it, but he also craves these times when he can bring Harry to this state, when the last vestiges of control slip through Harry's fingers and he can't help but take Teddy hard and fast until Teddy nearly goes blind with the force of his orgasm.

"Next time. I'll punish you for this," Harry promises. "Next time." And Teddy believes him, but that's all right.

Teddy likes those times too.

 

 

_-Fin-_


End file.
